1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay terminal for electrically connecting a tab of a bus bar of a branch connecting box installed on an automobile and a tab of a functional component such as a fuse, a relay or the like with each other.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a conventional relay terminal of this kind, there are two types, namely, tongue type and curl type. Referring to FIG. 4, in the tongue type relay terminal, a tab 2 is inserted into a curved spring tongue portion 1a of a relay terminal 1 so as to connect the curved tongue portion 1a and the tab 2 with each other. Referring to FIG. 6, in the relay terminal of curl type, a tab 2 is inserted into curled spring portion 3a and 3a of a relay terminal 3 so as to connect the curled spring portion 3a and 3a and the tab 2 with each other.
In the tongue type relay terminal 1, the curved spring tongue portion 1a is brought into contact with the tab 2 in an unstable state because the curved spring tongue portion 1a is of cantilever type. An expensive material is required so that the curved spring tongue portion 1a is in contact with the tab 2 in a stable state. Further, in bending a plate material to manufacture the relay terminal 1, the curved spring tongue portion 1a projects a great deal from a main body 1b. Therefore, a great amount of material is required to manufacture the relay terminal 1 and thus the yield per material is unfavorable. Accordingly, the cost for manufacturing the relay terminal 1 is high. In addition, since the curved spring tongue portion la is curved, a die in a complicated construction is required and hence the cost of the die is high. That is, the manufacturing cost is high.
In the curl type relay terminal 3, it is necessary to insert the tab 2 into the curled spring portion 3a and take out the tab 2 therefrom by a great force and also necessary to form a gap for receiving the tab 2 with a high accuracy. Thus, the cost for manufacturing the relay terminal 3 is high.